Mistkit (TC)
|pastaffie=ThunderClan |age = Less than one moon at death |death=Complications from early birth |postdeath = StarClan |namest=Kit: StarClan Resident: |namesl=Mistkit Mistkit |familyt=Father: Mother: Brother: Sister: |familyl=Pinestar Leopardfoot Tigerstar Nightkit |mentor=None |apps=None |livebooks=''Bluestar's Prophecy, ''Code of the Clans, Pinestar's Choice |deadbooks=''None''}} Mistkit is a grayRevealed on Kate's Facebook she-kit with green eyes.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Mistkit is born to Leopardfoot and Pinestar. Weak and fragile, she dies only one moon after her birth due to sickness along with her sister, Nightkit. However, her brother Tigerkit, who was the weakest of the litter, ends up the strongest and lives on. :She and Nightkit can not say farewell when their father, Pinestar, then the leader of ThunderClan, leaves the Clan to become a kittypet, but simply sit next to each other, as they are too weak to say or do anything. In the Field Guide Arc ''Code of the Clans :When her father, Pinestar, is leaving ThunderClan, both Mistkit and Nightkit are too weak and ill to say goodbye, or even really know what is happening. Leopardfoot, her mother, asks Pinestar about the kits when he leaves, but he replies that they will be fine, shown to be confident and having trust in his kits. He says goodbye to his mate and she-kits, but says a special goodbye to Tigerkit, who doesn't reply but pounces on Pinestar's tail and growls, showing small sharp teeth. The Ultimate Guide :It is mentioned on Pinestar’s page that Pinestar’s biggest regret when he left to become a kittypet was leaving behind his mate and kits, especially Tigerkit. In the Novellas ''Pinestar's Choice :Mistkit is born to Leopardfoot and Pinestar alongisde Nightkit and Tigerkit. Pinestar returns from the Twolegplace and decides to see his kits as he is their father. He goes to the nursery, asking Featherwhisker if he may see the kits and the medicine cat lets him. Leopardfoot says she will not be okay until she knows Mistkit, Nightkit and Tigerkit are safe. They are so weak they will not feed, even as Leopardfoot tries to nudge her kits closer to her belly. : Trivia *She has SkyClan blood through Spottedleaf. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Leopardfoot: Father: :Pinestar: Brother: :Tigerstar: Sister: :Nightkit: :Sweetbriar: Grandfathers: :Adderfang: :Oakstar: Great-Grandmother: :Flashnose: Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: Aunts: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: Half-Uncle: :Birchface: Half-Aunt: :Frecklewish: Great-Aunt: :Fallowsong:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-Great-Aunt: :Daisytoe: Nieces: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: Nephews: :Bramblestar: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: Grand-Nieces: :Dawnpelt: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: Grand-Nephews: :Flametail: :Tigerheart: :Alderheart: :Juniperkit: Great-Grand-Niece: :Sleekwhisker: Great-Grand-Nephews: :Juniperclaw: :Strikestone: Cousins: :Longtail: :Graystripe: :Sandstorm: :Darkstripe: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Sorreltail: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Briarlight: :Bumblestripe: :Blossomfall: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Molepaw: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Lionblaze: :Hollyleaf: :Jayfeather: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Cinderheart: :Heronwing: :Rabbitleap: :Poppydawn: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Thistleclaw: :Whitestorm: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Gorseclaw: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: |''See more''}} Tree References and Citations de:Dunstjunges Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Kit Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Pinestar's Choice characters